Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process for an optically shaped product and a production process for a liquid discharge head using this production process.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of an optically shaped product, a liquid discharge head discharging a liquid may be mentioned. The liquid discharge head is used for discharging an ink in an ink jet recording apparatus as, for example, an ink jet recording head. The liquid discharge head applied to the ink jet recording generally includes plural fine discharge ports, flow paths respectively communicating with the discharge ports and discharge energy generating elements each provided at a part of the flow path for generating energy for discharging a liquid within the flow path. As a production process for such a liquid discharge head, a process of laminating a low-sensitive photosensitive resin layer forming a flow path and a high-sensitive photosensitive resin layer which will become a discharge port by patterning on a substrate in which a discharge energy generating element has been provided in advance is known. The low-sensitive photosensitive resin layer and the high-sensitive photosensitive resin layer are respectively cured, and uncured portions thereof are then removed, thereby forming the flow path and the discharge port on the substrate.
In the production process for an ink jet recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-1003, a film of a low-sensitive photosensitive resin which is liquid is first formed on a substrate by a spin-coating method, and the film is exposed to be in a form of a flow path. After a dry film of a high-sensitive photosensitive resin is then laminated on the resultant low-sensitive photosensitive resin layer and exposed to be in a form of a discharge port, uncured portions of the low-sensitive photosensitive resin layer and the high-sensitive photosensitive resin layer are collectively removed to form the flow path and the discharge port. Thereafter, the substrate is etched from a surface on which none of the photosensitive resin layers was laminated to form a supply path for supplying a liquid to the flow path passing through the substrate.